


the bunny's blushing bear

by honeysparkles



Series: oneshots [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Soobin - Freeform, Choi Yeonjun - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Kang Taehyun - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pinning, choi beomgyu - Freeform, flirt gyu, hueningkai - Freeform, i'm out of ideas, tommorrow by together, txt, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysparkles/pseuds/honeysparkles
Summary: where beomgyu , the school's heartthorb , is famous for flirting with everyone and never shying away . that is until a new boy choi soobin gets enrolled in his school . what suprises everyone is that the so called shy boy soobin is the only one who is able to make beomgyu blush crazily
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Series: oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902085
Kudos: 63





	the bunny's blushing bear

**Author's Note:**

> hello^^  
> this took me a long time to write and i'm not exactly satisfied with it but i hope you like it!!

choi beomgyu was popular for being a heartthrob at his school. he recieved the title from his extraordinary visuals that left everyone in awe. his light brown eyes , shiny silver hair , pointed nose and sharp jawline altogether were a perfect combination. his guitar and dancing skills were a bonus .

everyone at his school was whipped for him. he'd always have people leaving a variety of snacks that he loved (he never knew how they got to know that ) and neetly written notes which probably would have took quite effort and time in his locker everyday. he was also very popular on soical media platforms and got countless dms everyday asking him to go out with them.

beomgyu , however never was interested in any of them. that didn't mean he wasn't cocky about it. he bragged all the time about how he had everyone in the campus wrapped around his finger. he could act sweet with them and get what he wanted in an instant.

he was known for being a flirt. somtimes he did it because he found the other person cute , mostly he just did it to get things done his way. it wasn't exactly suprising that his flirting most of the times proved affective as the victim would be taken aback or flustered by his unresistable charms which gave him an ego boost.

it was a normal day for gyu , he was in his chemistry class and he wanted to rip his hair out because he couldn't understand anything. people around him were either sleeping or almost sleeping. since it was monday , everyone had enjoyed the thrill of the weekend a little too much , forgetting the fact that they had to face the living hell the next day. gyu rested his head on his hand , his eyes slowly closing when he heard the classroom door opening.

he saw a boy , a very pretty one coming in. he looked taller than gyu , but regardless of that he radiated babie energy. his pretty dark brownish eyes were covered with golden specs that shone under the light. his fluffy pink hair was spread in light waves. he was wearing a cotton knitted sweater paired up with jeans. he was casually dressed up but somehow still managed to make it look model-like.

he was standing awkwardly , probably wanting to go and sit down as soon as possible as everyone's attention was on him.

"students , this is choi soobin . he joined our school today. please treat him nicely"

the teacher then told him to take any vacant seat he could find. he looked around the big room and then chose a seat far away from beomgyu's, making the silver haired boy feel slightly dissapointed that he didn't choose the chair next to him. but he pushed that thought away as he once again closed his eyes , in hopes of getting some sleep.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

the bell finally rung and gyu was glad because he didn't pay attention to any of his classes. all he had in mind was how he was going to approach and befriend the new boy, soobin.

he was looking around for a particular pink haired boy, ignoring everyone who had their eyes glued to him which were screaming at him to sit with them.

he spotted soobin sitting alone in a corner , away from everyone else. he was munching on a sandwitch like a bunny which beomgyu found quite adorable. gyu fastened his pace and tapped the other boy's shoulder soobin looked around, his eyes were widened and his mouth was slightly open.

"uh hi?"  
he said while looking confused 

"hi soobin! if you don't mind can i sit with you? i'd like to keep you company since it's your first day"

"sure"

their conversation wasn't akward . they talked about everything . their favourite food , their pets , their interests , their love for music , you name it . the conversation was moving in a flow without taking any brakes . gyu got to know a lot about bin , his hobbies , his sweet tooth and how much he loved staying home.

he also got to know that despite giving off a shy vibe , soobin was actually good at interacting and was a very interesting person 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

it had been a week since soobin and gyu had been hanging out. both had gotten to know each other better . soobin had also become friends with gyu's friend group that consisted of taehyun, yeonjun and kai. they sat at lunch together and enjoyed each others company .

it had also been a week since gyu started having feelings for the pink haired boy. usually, gyu had always been the first one to flirt. but he was taken by suprise when soobin tried to hit on him every now and then, leaving him a flustered mess.

even everyone in school was now aware of this and needless to say, they were shocked. whenever soobin would show any sort of physical affection or would compliment him, gyu's ears would go red as he tried his best to look away from him.

like how yesterday, beomgyu kept complaining and whining about how cold he felt to his friends. soobin heard him and immediately grabbed his hand and interwined it with his own as he gently caressed their hands.

"better?"  
bin asked while cheekily smiling at him while gyu just looked away and tried his best to not act like his heart had done a 360 degree flip.

or when they were walking down the hallways on their way to the cafeteria when soobin noticed gyu's untied shoe laces and immeadiately bent on one knee to tie them. beomgyu got shocked and confused by the elder suddenly benting on one knee and asked him

"bin what are you doing?"

"i'm tying your shoe laces beacause i don't want anyone else falling for you"

soobin said as he winked towards gyu who was left speechless. when bin looked up , he saw gyu's face dust the prettiest shade of pink. he tried his best to hide his smile but failed.

the corner of lips always went upwards whenever he was with soobin.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

the sky was covered by black clouds today which kept thundering and lightning every now and then. bin was walking gyu home today, ignoring his protests that he could go alone. they both were hoping for the rain to not start anytime soon because none of them had an umbrella and they definetely didn't wanna get soaked.

but the universe had other plans for them. in no time , raindrops started pouring heavily from the dark sky. gyu internally cursed at that and pointed at a bus stop, telling soobin they could stay there for a while until the rain stopped at which the boy nodded.

they grabbed their bags and put them over their heads , using those as protection from the rain as they made a run for it .

they were now sitting at the seats at the bus stop watching the rain pouring down, desperately hoping for it to stop. but it didn't seem like it had plans to stop anytime soon. both were now thinking of ways they could get home without getting completely soaked.

"hey gyu, i have an idea"

"what is it?"

"your house isn't far from here right?"

"its about half a kilometre far so, no, not really"

"would you be okay with me piggybacking you to your home?"

gyu's mind went blank at this. he could not process the fact that the boy he had a crush on just asked him that. his mind was begging him to reply back to him instead of being spaced out so he quickly regained his senses and replied 

"i'd be fine with that but are you sure you can carry me?"

"i'm about 110% sure"  
"even though i hate excercising , i'll still do this because i'm a gentlemen who cares about his soon to be date"

gyu had officially lost it at this point. did soobin just say soon to be date? did that mean he was going to take him out soon? was he really doing this even though he hates it just for gyu? was gyu seriously being a dumbass by having his eyes widened and jaw open at bin's statement instead of saying something? 

if you haven't figured out yet, the answer to all these questions was pretty obvious, yes.

"gyu ............beomgyu, hey anyone home?"  
bin asked as he fake knocked gyu's forehead, breaking him from his little breakdown as bin pointed towards his back, gesturing him to get on .

gyu regained his senses and put his arms against bin's neck and wrapped his legs around the elder's waist. soobin grabbed his legs so that he wouldn't fall down. he looked like a little koala clinging on to bin like that.

"okay get ready. i'm gonna run in 3 2 1"

soobin started running as fast as he could with gyu on his back. the raindrops not giving them any mercy as they aggresively hit them. 

they finally reached gyu's house went up to his bedroom. soobin plopped himself on the couch, his eyes examining beomgyu's room. it looked cozy with the number of blankets and cusions on his bed. the walls were painted a sky blue, with a few paintings hanging. he noticed a wooden guitar laying on his bed. it looked old but neet, it seemed like he really took good care of it .

"you play the guitar?"

beomgyu's eyes lit up like shining stars at the mention. it was obvious that he was very passionate about it.

"yeah"

"would you play it for me?"

"are you sure you want to hear it?"

"of course. i love anything that includes the idea of you"

there he goes again with his sappy flirting 

gyu ignored his reddened ears as he grabbed his guitar. he chose to sing his favourite song whose lyrics he knew by heart.

he then clossed his eyes, getting into the vibe of the song. he started pulling the guitar strings and then slowly started singing along with the strumming of the guitar against his fingertips. 

" At a dusky park

A nameless bird that sings

Where are you

Oh you

Why are you crying

You and I are the only ones here

Me and you

Oh you

Following into the deep night

The sound of you singing

Brings the red morning

A step, and another step

The dawn passes

And when that moon falls asleep

the blue shade that stayed with me disappears"

(4 O'clock by V&RM)

he finished off the song and opened his eyes to be met with soobin smiling fondly at him, as if he was the most precious and beautiful human to exist, as if he was his home, his comfort, his everything. this wasn't the first time he had seen him smile like that at him, but he would usually just brush it of. but now looking at the warmness of the elder's eyes, he let himself enjoy the moment.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

after a month, gyu felt that every passing day ,his feelings for the pink haired boy would increase. he was kind of dissapointed that despite hitting on him 24/7, bin still hadn't asked him out on a date yet.

so he decided that he was going to do it himself now. hopefully the others wouldn't make fun of him when they get to know. yeonjun would have loved to do that but gyu smirked knowing he could blackmail him as he knew how his hyung felt for a specific someone.

the bell rung and gyu was practically running towards the cafetaria with a big smile on his face, to meet his everyday serotin boost aka his binnie. but he got a text from him which made him stop in his tracks.

"meet me at the rooftop"

the request was odd and his mind was suddenly filled up with pessimistic thoughts. his heart was pounding with nervousness. but he trusted bin with all his heart, so he decided to not think too much of it as he made his way upstairs.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ 

"i'm glad you came"

"of course i'd come"

bin scratched his nape out of nervousness , a habit gyu was very well aware of.

silence took over, only the sound of their pounding hearts could be heard. that was until bin decided to break the silence as he looked into gyu's eyes and started talking

" i know i said i would take you out on a date like a month ago but i didn't. it was because before doing that , i had to properly confess my feelings towards you. for over a month, i have thought of ways of confessing to you. i have written more than 20 confession letters and even practiced infront of my mirror what i would be saying. but in the end i didn't feel satisfied with anything i did. so what i am going to say now, is coming straight from my heart "

soobin paused and then took gyu's hands in his and interwined them. he then continued

"choi beomgyu, you are the love of my life. as cliche as it sounds, you have made my life much brighter. your my sunshine who lights up my dullest days. your always so full of energy, even looking at you is enough to give me an energy boost. i like you alot. it would be impossible not too. your extraordinary brown eyes make me forget everything when i look into them. your cute smiles and light blushes whenever i get all cheesy make me feel ecstatic. everything about you makes me fall deeper and deeper in love with you. so would you do the honors of being my boyfriend and going out on a date with me?"

gyu felt like he was on cloud 9. he was beyond happy, no words could decribe what he felt at that moment. he smiled widely in bin's direction and replied

"that was the most cheesiest thing you have ever said. yes , a million times yes. i would love being your boyfriend"

they both then stared at each other with such admiration and love that was was undescribeable. soobin came closer to him and crouched down to gyu's size as he wrapped his arms around his lover, resulting in gyu tightly hugging him back. 

they stayed like that for a while, then they sat down together on the cold floor watching the sun go down as they heard birds chirping. their love for each other was enough to provide them with warmth in the cold of december.


End file.
